Saints Row DxD
by CraftKage102897
Summary: What happens when the boss from Saints Row does something stupid that got him and the remaining 3rd Street Saints almost killed. Now in HighSchool DxD Reality what will the Saints do now read and find out. Lemons Yes Brutality Yes Killing For Fun Mega Yes
1. THE FUCK YOU DO PIERCE!

THE FUCK YOU DO PIERCE!

~3RD STREET SAINTS SPACE SHIP~

Hey it's me the leader of the Saint's we just killed Zinyak and now we back on the ship planning on what to do now.

"Boss what the fuck we suppose to do now I mean Zinyak destroyed earth where we going to go we can't stay crammed up in this ship forever." Pierce says

"The fuck I Know Kinzie, Matt what do you guys think Cause I got nothing "

"Well we could- * BOOM * " Matt was about to say something till the ship just shook... a lot I mean even Pierce fell out of his seat and landed face first on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT! " Seriously does Kinzie need piloting lessons are what?!

"Boss we getting sucked into a Black Hole!" Kinzie yelled from the pilot room

"Then get us the fuck away from it!" Gat yelled while standing up

"I'm trying but the controls aren't working!" Kinzie yelled while trying to turn the ship around. Let this be a reminder never let women fly a high tech ship.

"Move aside!" I push Kinzie away from the controls and try to change the direction of the ship

It doesn't work the controls are jammed. So I try doing something I saw in a movie once fly straight into it and try to pull up at the last minute.

"""""""WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!"""""""

Everybody yells at me at the same time. When did Shandi and Natasha get here never mind that I my head to get the surprise look off my face and yell out.

"I'M BEING A FUCKING BADASS!" I yell out with a crazy look on my face

Everybody then look at me with a scared face. What I do it's not that bad is it? Anyways I focus on flying straight into the Black hole I even use the turbo. Then I try to pull up and then I realize I

can't I try again but It didn't work so I get up from the pilot seat and say-

"Well... at least we can die together as a team?"

Yup I really fucked up this time. Out of all the stupid things I done in my hole life this is at the top of the list.

Everybody starts saying there goodbyes and start saying if they had another chance we would all still probably do the same thing we did in the first place. Everybody closed there eyes and

wait for us to all evaporate into nothing.

I just realized something. I'm not a fucking quitter I don't quit for shit.

"Hey Matt, Kinzie is it possible if we all join hands. If what I think is correct we will all evaporate but if we hold hands we might make it through the other end of the Black Hole."

Matt and Kinzie both start thinking and they both say at the exact same time

""I know what you thinking if we do this though when we come out the other end are at least try to come out we my all be fused together is everyone willing to take that chance?""

They both asked at the same time it's creepy how they manage to say word for word with out messing up. Anyways everybody agrees and we join hands and wait for it to happen.

We start going through and are bodies start breaking down and it hurts like hell. After about 5 mins of pain we all pass out.

~HighSchool DxD Japan,Kouh ~

I wake up and all of a sudden my head start hurting. I get up and look around.

'It looks like i'm in a forest'

**[No shit jack ass] **

"Johnny is that you"

**[Yeah turns out it worked but we all stuck in your mind. Hey at least you can say you actually talk to voices in your head]**

'**'Yeah I guess I can safely say that everybody else is still sleep?'**

**[Yeah i'm the only one up and kicking. Oh yeah Kinzie explained some stuff before she went back to sleep want me to fill you in?]**

**'Yeah that would be helpful'**

So gat explained to me how things are now and where we are. He said that we are a different world known as High School DxD. It was an Anime in are world but I guess it is real.

He also said that everybody is in my mind. I can also let them take over my body sometime to. Oh yeah inside my mind is basically a small Island surrounded by water there's also

a big castle on the island. Everybody has there own room and the rooms inside are huge every been to the castle in England it looks like that but a few extra rooms. There a room for

everything porn mag library to high tech labatory.

I also got a new look to and Johnny also said I have three Abilities the 1st one is a Sacred Gear Called **Peace Maker **it can create any type a gun I think of. Holy,Demonic,Ice,Fire all the elements I can use to create guns with. The 2nd Ability is Angolic Wings I have two Angel wings that are pure white at the very bottom is little black and the black is constantly releasing hell fire.

(Side note: They are Johnny Gats Wings from Saint Row: Gat Out Of Hell )

3rd ability is nothing special well kinda... ok it's fucking awesome I have Sharingan all of them. I can also use the Sharingan teleportation ability cool right?

**[One more thing the warp here also granted you Immortality and Eternal Youth and Hell Fire Regeneration and you are 17 again.]**

**'Wow with these abilities im- WAIT DID YOU JUST SAY I'M 17 AGAIN?!'**

**[Yup it's cause of the warp.]**

**'What ever I will manage the 1st thing we doing is recreating the Saints'**

**[Smart but you still have to go to school again so people won't suspect anything and don't worry Kinzie are Matt will seat through class and do the work for you]**

**'Good well guess it's time to find a place to live'**

**[Let's show this world who the Saints are!]**

**'Yeah lets do this shit!'**

With that I went running out the forest time to lock and load bitches!

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER END! <strong>

**[Johnny Gat]**

**{Pierce}**

**(Shandi)**

**Kinzie**

**/Matt\**

**|Natasha|**


	2. 3RD STREET SAINT BACK IN ACTION

**HEY GUYS IT'S ME CRAFTKAGE102897 I THOUGHT ILL TELL YOU WHY I GAVE THE BOSS THE POWERS I DID. 1ST I THOUGHT THE PEACE MAKER WOULD BE A GOOD CHOICE BECAUSE GUNS IS LIKE THE BOSS'S PRIMARY WEAPONS LIKE FOR REAL. 2ND THE IMMORTALITY IS JUST SO HE CAN BE BAD ASS LIKE HE ALWAYS IS BUT DONT WORRY GOD SLAYING WEAPONS CAN ALSO KILL HIM WELL IF THEY GET THE CHANCE. 3RD THE SHARINGAN I CHOSE THAT BECAUSE IT WILL ALLOW HIM TO SE WHERE THE TARGETS GOING TO ATTACK VERY USEFUL PLUS THE SHARINGAN TELEPORTATION ABILITY BUT I WONT OVER USE IT HE WILL BE USING HIS ANGOLIC WINGS MOST OF THE TIME.**

**NOW ENOUGH DETAILS TIME FOR THE STORY :D**

* * *

><p>3RD STREET SAINT BACK IN ACTION<p>

~JAPAN,KOUH~

I just got through running out of the forest now I can see the city known as Kouh.

"Well guess it's time to find a place to stay for now,"

I walk a little bit then I reach the main road leading into the city I just follow it for a while.

After about 15 mins of walking I finally enter the city it seems like a quite town. Not going to be quite anymore now that i'm here ~hehehehe~

For about a while I just walk around a while until I found an Abandon Church.

'Well good as place as any for a Saints Hq'

I walk up to the Church main door and open it. I look around and see that the place isn't to bad hell I seen worse so yeah compared to places I lived at before this is like a normal house well that's to me anyways.

I walk further and I look behind the pedestal and see a stair case going down to a basement since i'm crazy and not the smartest guy in the world I go down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I see over 70 priests just hanging out drink beer some are polishing a gun and some are swing a wanabe lightsaber around acting like there slashing somebody. Then they all turned and noticed me.

"Who the fuck are you!" One priest said

"Me i'm nobody just a crazy mother fucking physcho how bout you?" I said while having a creepy as smile on my face.

"Well get the fuck out of here this church ain't open to the public you moron!" Another Priest says while standing up. Hah like he can do shit.

"Well see that's a problem cause this my property now so i'm only going to say this once.** GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY YOU GAY ASS COCK SUCKING MOTHER FUCKERS!**"I said while creating a Pump Action Shot-Gun

They all look at me like I said something funny until one came up to me and said

"What are you going to do if we don't? As you can see your out nu-" I interrupted him by blowing off his head with my Shot-Gun

"Next" I said then everybody start charging at me

I just standing there shooting them one by one. They just kept coming like pigs to the slaughter.

"IT FEELS GOOD TO BE THE PRESIDENT!" I say while droping my shotgun

A priest try to slash my arm off so I grab his arm twist it snapping his wrist. Then I grab his face and slammed on the ground real hard so hard you can hear a cracking sound. Then out of no where I pull out a Mini-Gun

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TERMINATOR WHERE DID YOU GET A FUCKING MINI-GUN!" One priest yell while almost pissing himself.

"First i'm the fucking President of the United States 2nd SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" I say while start shooting the remaining priests. It was just a one sided battle to begin with.

Then I look up because I can hear somebody clapping slowly. Who does that anymore like for real.

"You made far for a human but your to late I already finished the ritual TWILIGHT HEALING IS FINALLY MINE!" Some random woman says

Then I look up and see a women with long black hair that goes down to her back. She has some what big breasts purple eyes and is wearing an S&M outfit with crow wings.

"Um sorry to say this but I didn't come for twilight whatever I came to make this my Hq for my new Gang" I said and then she looks down at me curiously

"Is that so hmm to bad though you killed my servants so I will kill you" she says while creating a Light Spear and threw it at me

I quickly created a 9mm. and shot the Light Spear much to her surprise. While she is still shock I created another 9mm. so I can duel wield

"A Sacred Gear wielder yet another reason you need to die!" She yells while charging at me with another spear in her hand

When she gets close enough I Bitch Slapper her with the 9mm. in my right hand. She falls to the ground and bought to get up until I shot both of her hands

"Now you can create any more Light Dicks you were just throwing around" I say while smirking

"YOU BITCH!" She says before quickly healing her hands and creates a Light Spear in both hands.

'Well shit that fucking wonderful!' I bought to charge at her before I hear a boy yell out loud

"ASIA!" We both stop and look at where the voice came from.

Standing there with an expression that shows he's pissed is a young teenage boy with brown hair and brown eyes he's wearing what looks like a school uniform. On his right is a short girl with white hair, hazel eyes and seems to be wearing a girl school uniform on the boys left is a blond hair kid with grey eyes and seems to be wearing a boy school uniform on his side is a sheathed sword.

"Well if it isn't the little runt with a Twice Critical" The girl with Crow wings says while smirking at the brown hair boy

I just go to a corner and sit down and watch them talk they talking bout something but i'm ignoring them. Then the blond and white hair kids that were there were looking around at the dead priests with bullet holes in them before turning to me and sending me a glare.

I just flip them off while they looking at me making there glare intense then both of them start walking towards me. The blond is now holding his sword ready to attack while the white hair girl is popping her knuckles like she is getting ready to fight. They both stop a few feet in front of me looking at me with killing intent.

Few seconds later after the boy grabs the dead women that was on the cross then run up stairs while holding said dead women bridal style shortly after the crow women went chasing after him.

While the blond and white hair kids are still staring at me a few mins later a magic circle appear and two girls walk out of it. The 1st one is a teenage girl with long black hair tied in a pony tale with a orange ribbon her hair goes all the way to her back. I also notice her notice her nice figure and her bigger than average breast. The next girl is same height as the 1st girl red crimson hair blue greenish eyes with big breast and nice figure. They both walk to me while smirking then they stop where the white and blond hair kids are at.

"And who might you be?" the red head asked

"I'm the leader of the 3rd Street Saints its a gang usually people call me "Boss" so you can call me that to" I said while looking at the red hair she looks at me more intently

"And before you ask know i'm not joining your group of what ever you guys are i'm a leader not a follower and I know you were going to ask because I received that look before" I said which surprise all of them

"Ok I understand well at least let me introduce you to me and my group my name is Rias Gremory" The red hair girl said

"Toujio Koneko" the white hair girl said

"My name is Yuuto Kiba" The blond said while smiling

"ara my name is Himijima Akeno" the girl with the orange pony tail said

"And I am the leader of the 3rd Street Saints the Saints are a gang. The rest of the Gang members call me "Boss" and just to let you know im making this Church my new Hq and know i'm not with no Church either I kill people for funny no way I can fit in the church anyways I mean none of you any harm I don't know what your are but I know your not human don't worry I wont tell anybody bout you guys either" I said while smirking

"That's a relief" Rias said

"So how come your not freaking out since you know we not human" Akeno asked a little bit curious how come the Boss didn't get surprised are anything

"One I'm crazy, insane, and a murder so yet not scared two I can say I had got into the supernatural stuff before" I say while sweat dropping

'Well if you can consider zombie's and Aliens Supernatural then yeah I been having a hell of a lot of time in Supernatural stuff'

"Well ok but don't go around just killing random people ok?" Rias said a little bit scared of the fact he crazy and a killer and he wields a Sacred gear the gear makes her fear worse

"I make no promise but I will stay low for now" I said while trying to suppress a laugh yeah me not kill not going to happen

"Ok and just to let you know what we are we are all devils even that brown haired kid oh and his name is Hyoudou Issei" Rias said

"Ok and please don't stalk me either if you want to know I have a Sacred Gear it's called Peace Maker and it allows me to create guns" I said knowing she was going to try to find out more about me so that will keep her busy for a while.

"Ok now I have to go hope we will meet again" Rias said while walking off with Kiba and Koneko

"Hope later me and you can play a bit" Akeno says while running to catch up with the others

'Things about to get real up in hear I can tell well that aside time to get some Saints up in hear' with that I walk out the back door but then I realize it's still night time and now thanks to this *cough* accident * cough* It's at least 11:00pm better just explore after a short while a find out this place has a storage , Kitchen , Bathroom , and a few bedrooms I got into one of the rooms and lie down on the bed

'Well can't wait to see what happens next' I think to myself before going to sleep

This place really going to be lively now

* * *

><p><strong> C<strong>**HAPTER END!**

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT LEAVE A REVIEW AND FAVORITE AND FOLLOW THE STORY SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME :D**


End file.
